


［翻譯/Translation］Taking Back The Kiss Of Judas

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Don't try this at home kids, Fake Marriage, Gaku is very confused, GakuTenn Jesus Kai breaking the bread once again, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Lots of Secerts, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Other Mentioned-freeform, Poerty, Secret Identity, Secret Messages, aka Riku is mentioned, and feels betrayed, big question mark, but nothing graphic i promise, mentioned blood and injury, my own shitty poetry don't expect too much, nobody dies wither, not that i've seen many of this, this actually reads like a b-rate romance movie don't hate me, well maybe someone dies offscreen but that's a secret too, writter for 898 week
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 「什麼？」「你真的握住了一個甚至都不愛你的人的手？你還親吻他、擁抱他，跟他睡在同一張床上？」這一定是場惡夢……對吧？
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	［翻譯/Translation］Taking Back The Kiss Of Judas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Back The Kiss Of Judas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680361) by [einsKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai). 



樂醒了過來，起初，他感覺摸不著方向，不明白自己身在何方。數秒後，他意識到這裡是他的臥室。很不尋常的是，天不在他的身邊，他確實比他還要早醒，但外面仍是暗的──街燈冷冷的亮光是唯一的光源，天這時候應該還在睡。

樂試著伸手搆向他丈夫睡的那一側床鋪，好確認被單是否仍是暖的，天是否只是暫時離開，他也許可以和天在深夜小酌、泡個澡，萬一他睡不著，他們可以僅僅只是偎在沙發裡。

但樂沒辦法移動他的手。

束縛帶將他的手牢牢地固定在床頭板上，樂的心臟愈跳愈用力，也比往常時候更疼痛。

究竟是怎麼一回事？

「我看你醒來了。」某個人說。他混進了臥室的陰影中，和這片背景融合在一起，所以樂早先沒有注意到。現在聽到聲音的訝異，使他驚跳起來。

「我不覺得我有必要解釋為什麼我在這裡。」那個人說。「你很清楚這種令人心碎的詭計有多麼危險，不是嗎？」

樂他媽對這件事情完全沒有頭緒。他不知道為什麼這人會在這裡、他不知道所謂「詭計」代表著什麼，而且他見鬼的根本搞不清楚他處於什麼情況之中。這一定是場惡夢，他只能這麼下結論。

「你看起來很驚訝。」那人說。「別告訴我你什麼都不知道？也就是說，你親愛的『丈夫』，如果你還想要這樣稱呼他的話，實際上在為你父親公司的秘密組織工作。而你，作為掩護公司用的一個繼承人，變成了他們最優秀的特務為了掩蓋身分找來的丈夫，一個完美的工具？他們是真的覺得你太不可信任，所以什麼都不告訴你？」

樂恢復了說話的能力。無法言語只不過是惡夢最常出現的情況──所以這毫無疑問只是一場夢。但他應該還是可以和那個人說上幾句話。

「什麼？」他彎著身體。

「你真的握住了一個甚至都不愛你的人的手？你還親吻他、擁抱他，跟他睡在同一張床上？」

他認為，既然這是一個夢，他很快就會醒來，不妨用自己能想到的最好的東西回擊。

「天是愛我的。我們已經結婚五年了，我從他還在高中的時候就認識他。我在圖書館打工的時候他來借書，那時候我二十二歲，我父親要我去結婚。即便我們也吵過架，但我們還是在一起了，並且在三年後我們結婚。所以， _這位闖進我家還把我綁在床上的神祕先生_ ．我非常確定，我比你還要更了解那個 _愛了我八年的丈夫_ 。你作為春夢的佐料，或是誰送來替我們的性生活增添樂趣的材料，根本也不夠有魅力。所以這一定是一場噩夢。什麼時候地板才會打開讓我掉下去乾脆摔死？」

黑色的鋼在路燈的照耀下閃現光芒。

樂只在電影裡聽過這種聲音，槍聲在他耳邊炸響。

這很新鮮，樂從未作過這樣的夢。 

他的動作如此之快，樂疲倦的雙眼無法跟上那個男人，而那人已經移動到樂的身側，將槍管按向了樂的鬢角。

那冰冷的金屬是那麼的危險、經驗豐富。飢腸轆轆。它似乎總是被善用，而且很快又會毫不猶豫地再被使用。

現在那個男人擋住了燈源，所以樂什麼也看不見，直到某個小小的螢幕亮了起來。男人靠得離樂又更近了一點。令人不安的是，從他身上聞不到任何氣味。以一個夢來講還真奇怪，樂想，他竟然還注意到了這樣的事情。

「所以你父親要你去結婚，但你選了一個不在他推薦名單上的人？某個你 _偶然遇見_ 的人？」男人嘶聲說。這其實不算是個問句。「看這個影片吧。」

樂將注意力移至螢幕上，螢幕裡出現了較為年輕的他的丈夫和父親。他們正在他父親的辦公室裡談話。

男人調大了音量。

「…… _在圖書館工作_ 。」他的父親說。

「 _好的，我會追求他_ 。」天說。他的聲音很冷靜、經過完美計算，並且十分專業，就像是在和上司說話一樣。「 _先生，您有任何關於如何開啟話題的建議嗎？_ 」

樂心裡亂成了一片，就像水坑裡浮著油光。天為什麼稱呼他的父親為「先生」？天從來沒有這樣做過，即便是開始在他父親的公司上班以來也沒有。

那個男人似乎注意到了樂的困惑。他有點躁動，從他製造出來的噪音中，可以聽出他對此現狀的滿意。

_「他喜歡浪漫主義的詩歌、謎語，之類的東西。」影片裡的樂的父親說。_

_「我會看著辦，先生。」_

_「希望有用，九条情報員。你的當務之急是擁有一個身分，一段戀情可以幫助你，而且你將能夠保護我的兒子。」_

_「我已經充分了解任務的目的，先生。但是……」_

_「如果你因為目標是我兒子，而有疑慮的話，不需要擔心那些，他不會察覺到的。現在去吧。」_

在這瞬間，樂愈來愈困惑。這個夢到底算是什麼？因為……這一定是一場夢，對吧！對吧？！這見鬼的「九条情報員」又是什麼鬼？

「你現在懂了吧？」樂看的出來，綁架他的人漸漸失去耐心。但在他睡覺的時候埋伏攻擊他，這是那人自找的。現在可是深夜呢！不過既然這只是一場夢，那應該沒什麼問題。

「我懂什麼？」

「 _你自己的父親_ 把你當成一個祕密特務的掩護工具！他幾乎算是為了他的公司出賣你！而且你的丈夫就是那個秘密特務！你很幸運有我們的那時錄下的這段影片，而且我們現在就告訴你了，所以你也不必親自聽見九条先生告訴你這個殘酷的真相。現在你可以跟我們走，悄悄地，好讓我們用你當成勒索的材料，來騙你的父親──」

「我不覺得這可行。」樂打斷了他。樂不確切記得他在睡覺前的晚餐吃了什麼，但那東西確實影響了他的夢。那裡面應該沒有放毒品吧，有嗎？

「聽著。」那男人說。「最一開始，我們只是想要除掉你那蠢貨特務丈夫，因為他就快要找到我們的總部了。但後來我們聽說他已經結婚了！所以我們探查下去！才發現了這些！八乙女樂的悲劇故事，人生全是父親編造出來的謊言，父親門關起來後面在經營私人秘密情蒐公司，還安排自己其中一個特務和你結婚……而他的兒子．至今還相信他真的是 _被愛的_ ，他甚至不曉得，事實上自己只是這遊戲裡的一枚棋子。」

樂漸漸整理出了一個結論。這場夢的劇情比他最初以為的還更荒謬多了。

「所以你來殺我，就像我只不過是個棋子？」他打算陪著玩一會兒。

「哼，你沒在聽嗎？你現在的身分毫無用處，他不愛你，他只是看在上司的份上保護你罷了。就算他殺了你，他也不會心痛。他還是會繼續追殺我們。」

「那綁架我又能怎樣，改變遊戲規則？只憑一個棋子？」

「當棋子到達棋盤的另一側時，它會變成皇后，不是嗎？我們要帶著你，從而使你成為皇后。作為向父親施壓的勒索材料，你比做慈善的家庭主夫還要更有價值多了。」

「我還是不知道你指的是什麼，我甚至都不是做慈善的，而且我也不是家庭主夫。還有，我認為天非常愛我──」

砰！

一聲槍響。

他的腿發燙、鈍痛。他感覺到某種又熱又濕的東西流下他的腿，八成弄髒了他的運動褲和被子。

他被擊中了。他正在流血，非常 _痛_ 。

當他意識到這就是現實時，樂喊叫出聲、急喘著氣。

「……這不是夢。」他咬著牙說。他用指節緊緊抓住床頭板，好得到支撐，他本來便蒼白的皮膚，又顯得更白。

「你終於發現啦，真好。」那個男人說。樂可以感覺到骯髒的嘲諷滴落在他的皮膚上，灼燒如酸。

「……再這樣下去我會大失血。」疼痛已經減輕，八成是腎上腺素的緣故，讓樂的心臟跳得飛快，直逼喉嚨。一隻置身險境的籠中鳥。他權衡了自己的選擇。他手腕上的束縛帶毫未鬆動，那個男人仍然持槍。在這種情況中，他沒有逃脫的可能。「我需要去醫院，我──」

「如果你暈倒了對我們來說會比較好辦。」男人說。「我做了我被交辦的事……送來一封小小的，相反的情書。這足夠摧毀你們的關係嗎？得知你的丈夫一直在欺騙你？得知你的丈夫甚至根本就不愛你？你浪費八年人生過上這樣的生活？說不定你會自願跟我們走。」

「去你的……」樂設法從緊咬的牙關中擠出一些空氣，試著控制住他的呼吸，好跟疼痛抗衡。

「樂意之至。」現在既然樂基本上都在他的擺佈下，那個男人更有自信了。「說不定我會被選為你丈夫的下一個掩護，我賭他在床上也是個很優秀的假面愛人，當我們──」

門砰地一聲打開，打斷了這些揶揄。

走廊上的燈光淌入臥房，他的丈夫的輪廓映在了溫暖的光線中，與襲擊者的倒影在街燈的冷光前，形成了鮮明的對比。

樂鬆了一口氣。天在這裡，他會打電話叫警察和救護車。

「天。」他開口說。「天，親愛的，他有槍，你必須得──」

「那個假面丈夫就在這裡。」那男人說。他的嗓音裡富含著摻毒的喜悅。天取代了樂被他拿槍指著。「哦，我把九条天的頭送到老闆面前的時候，他一定欣喜若狂。」

「你老闆是誰？」天問。

他的聲音截斷了空氣，彷彿是用至寒春日的霜鍛造出來的冰刀。

「你這樣問好像我真會告訴你一樣。」那男人說。他改用假音說話。「你不擔心你心愛的丈夫就這樣失血過多？我可是已經開槍了，你知道的吧？」

天只是瞥了樂一眼。樂從未見過天那樣看著他，那麼 _冰冷_ 。

一聲嘆息。

「好吧，這場鬧劇結束了。」天說。「救護車很快就會抵達來幫你，而我……」他望著持槍的男人，那人正穩步撤退到了窗戶旁邊。「會解決這個人。」

「天，你說什──」樂再也待不住了。「我不……懂……？」

「你還有什麼不懂的，八乙女樂？你全都聽見了，不是嗎？我在利用你。真可憐，從頭到尾什麼都沒發現，嗚嗚。」

樂的臉一定看起來像是一個問號，但天的注意力很快便不在他的身上了。天自己掏出了槍，展開射擊。樂從來都不知道天做得到這種事情。窗戶成了碎片，樂猛地一顫，臥房裡的陌生人從窗戶撤退時，用手臂擋住了自己的頭，已經破碎的窗戶這下子完全被他弄壞了。在跳下窗台之前，他還試圖對天開槍。

牆上的一幅畫框爆裂開來，天追著那個傢伙奔跳出去，用上了樂只有在他們共舞時，見過的優雅姿態。

警笛聲和醫療人員剪斷將他綁在床上的束縛帶，是他在暈過去之前最後記得的幾件事情。

_樂在圖書館的工作是他的點子。_

_他的父親提供他一個輕鬆、位居高層的公司職位。但樂說實在根本不在乎那些運輸、包裝、以及防彈玻璃的價格，也不想為了生計配合。_

_所以他去問了圖書館，是否需要人手。_

_另一個待在圖書館的好處，除了「被書本包圍，人們安靜地讀書」以外，還有他的父親在他工作時沒辦法控制他周遭的人。他設想，所有他曾去過且最後禮貌地謝絕了的相親飯局，並不是他父親為了給他找個對象的唯一嘗試。_

_但樂半個人都不要，尤其是那些他以結婚為目的認識的人。_

_那就不是他這輩子想要的。_

_他是一個浪漫主義者，他想要自己遇見未來伴侶的方式，是譬如漫步於沙灘上，在安靜的默契中撿拾貝殼，直到他們其中一個人終於說了點什麼；自然而然地，和某個人隨著街頭藝人的音樂起舞時墜入愛河；和那個人巧遇_ _──_

_那些他試圖分類上架的書雜亂地堆在地上，有什麼東西掉到他的身旁。_

_伴隨著那聲悶響，有個人蹲到了地上，那本他們正在埋頭尋找的書也掉落在地，重重地闔了起來，樂認出那是他最喜歡的詩集之一。_

_品味真好。_

_「你有受傷嗎？」他問，並且朝著地上的那人伸出了手。直到現在他才真正地直視著他。_

_纖瘦但有力的骨架，穿著醜醜的粉紅大象顏色的套頭羊毛衣、淺色頭髮、鋼琴家的手指。當他的手指接過他的手。他把他拉起來，就像他們的手本就屬於彼此，那感覺很好，樂暗自這麼想。_

_「沒有。我沒事，應該吧。」他的嗓音聽起來也是那麼的動人。「非常感謝你。」_

_「不用這麼拘謹。」樂說。「三不五時就會發生這種事情。」_

_他蹲下身去把那些書抱進懷裡，將那本詩集拿了出來。_

_「這是我的最愛之一。」他眷戀地看著那熟悉的書脊。他收藏了一本放在家裡，但每當他工作中想要讀一讀這些詩的時候，他就會去找這一本。以前從來不會被誰借走。_

_「真的嗎？好巧。」另外一個人說。「哪一首是你最喜歡的詩？」_

_樂把手上抱著的書放到一邊去，拿過了那本詩集。連找都不用找，他就直接翻到了對的那頁，第_ _98_ _頁，他把書交回對方手上。_

_「 被發現了_

_從眼角餘光_

_詩歌_

_在腳步和呼吸裡_

_頭髮彎如笑靨_

_在她的頰邊_

_你已愛上了她_

_但當你轉身_

_試著去看清_

_卻迎來空白虛無_

_美人兒_

_原來是幻覺的碎片 」_

_樂喉頭動了動。這首詩在這個陌生人的默讀中，被賦予了不同的意義。彷彿那些字詞都是為了此刻而存在。為了從他的嘴裡，像柔軟的海浪滾上沙灘那樣被讀出來。_

_就像是樂正在經歷這首詩的情境、就像是這個人也會因為樂轉身就消失。_

_這就是了，樂想，他找到了。_

_在他再次開口說話之前，他吞了吞口水。「你讀得很好。」_

_「謝謝。」那個人說。樂發現他渴望知道對方的名字。「我、呃，很喜歡這首詩的敘事結構。」_

_這句話聽起來像是一個問句。_

_「這是一首不依體裁的詩，滿現代的。」他回答說。「你平常不太讀詩嗎？」_

_「只偶爾讀。某個人推薦這本書給我。」他有點不好意思。很可愛。「或許你可以協助我多讀懂它們一點？」_

_樂立刻就答應了。_

_那個面生的人的名字是九条天。他剛從高中畢業，閱讀是為了脫離考試壓力。他對他畢業後該做什麼毫無頭緒，但他對邏輯性強的東西很感興趣，他本來就擅長理科，而且也喜歡理科。他喜歡甜點和高級精緻的咖啡，不過他最愛吃的還是他母親的蛋包飯。他們兩個人的音樂品味相同，在喝完咖啡之後，樂拿出了他自己的那本詩集，他們一起鑽研。_

_「看吧，這個詩人是女性。」樂說。「所以所有的詩都是從女性的視角看出去的。」_

_「所以你最喜歡的那首，就是在說她對某人的幻想？」_

_他真的讀不多詩，對吧。這些甚至都沒有什麼深層意涵，只是一些簡單、有趣的詩。_

_樂搖了搖頭。「她講的只是她發現某個她覺得有趣的人，或者吸引她的人，又或者某個讓她想起愛人的人，但當她轉過身去，實際上沒半個人在那裡。」_

_「所謂的幻覺。」_

_「這比較像是_ _……_ _一個期望。」樂想解釋，但天煩躁地呻吟了一聲，讓他說不下去。_

_「他為什麼會喜歡這種類型的詩？」天抱怨道。「我完全不懂。」_

_當天提到「他」的時候，樂感覺心臟因為嫉妒而絞緊。_

_「你是想要讓某人印象深刻嗎？」樂問，希望自己的吃味不會表現出來。_

_「比較像是我想跟上某個人。」天糾正他的說法。_

_「跟上？」_

_「自從我弟弟開始跟某個低年級生交往，他就變得很_ _……_ _多愁善感。」天嘆了口氣。「我已經和他有代溝了。」_

_是弟弟，而不是戀人或是暗戀誰。樂莫名其妙地放下心來。_

_「或許你不用在那方面找共同話題。你還是有其他的事情可以和他聊吧？」_

_天又嘆氣。「是啊。但我很想念他有什麼想說會先來找我的時候。」_

_樂微笑著。他覺得那個畫面真可愛。_

_「好，那如果你想跟他多聊一點浪漫的東西，比起詩集你應該試試愛情小說。那些會比較好懂，我可以傳一些我個人好評的，如果你想要的話。」_

_天微笑點了點頭。_

_樂感覺自己作為一個圖書館員、作為一個慢慢喜歡上九条天的人，內心充滿了驕傲，他偶遇了他，這是能發生在他身上的，最美妙的巧合。_

當樂在醫院那平淡無奇的白色天花板底下醒來，他聞到了消毒水的味道，他感覺有什麼沉重的東西坐在他的胸膛上，就像一個惡魔，慢慢地用那醜陋的真相吞噬了他對天的回憶。

那也全都是設計好的嗎？偶然遇見彼此？用超過喝一杯咖啡的時間談論情詩？這一切聽起來都像是愛情小說的劇情──荒謬極了。他怎麼會相信像這樣的事情會發生在現實裡？儘管如此，在 _他的_ 現實中……

他這段八年的感情難道是一個謊言？他這段五年的婚姻真的都是假的？他父親的、他男朋友的、他丈夫的身分全部都不是真的？

八乙女樂是個三十歲的已婚男人，而且他正遭遇人生中最糟的危機。和他這個年紀的人會經歷、或 _應該_ 經歷的大部分危機相比，這確實是不同程度的危機。

就在樂即將對自己的處境感到絕望的那刻，他房間的門被打開了，他的父親走了進來。

八乙女宗助這些日子穩穩地增加了一些年歲，就像是高級紅酒或者起司。他仍然十分英俊，不同於樂的那種帥氣，但儘管離婚了有十五年，他仍然沒有再和誰在一起。

「哈囉，樂。」他說。「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」

「我 _感覺_ 怎麼樣？」樂感覺他心裡那道憤怒的浪潮衝上峭壁。但就在它襲來的時候，它也緩緩退去了。他只是覺得……很累。精疲力竭，超越了肉體的疲憊。

「……你是不是真的安排了我和天的事情？」他問。他沒有生氣、對著什麼東西咆哮、或拿什麼出氣，譬如他父親的臉。他在病床上或許碰不到，但他可以試試看。

「樂。」宗助說。「我知道這對你來說會是什麼感覺，但我唯一能做的，只有真心跟你道歉。我不是有意對你──」

「我沒想過要發現這些事情。」樂苦澀地打斷了他父親。「我知道了。我本來就無意發現我爸開了一間秘密情報公司。而且我爸 _把我當成_ 他底下其中一個情報員的掩護，我是不是一個安全漏洞？我現在是了嗎？你現在後悔生下我嗎？我媽知道這件事情嗎？那也是你和她離婚的原因嗎？因為她對你來說是一個 _風險_ ？」

啊，反正到頭來他都已經做了。他開始愈來愈生氣。

他感覺得到憤怒的淚水刺痛了眼睛。他從來不想要像他父母親那樣結束，困在一段沒有愛情的、在混亂中作結的婚姻裡，就像是另一個在憤怒的爭吵中被扔出去的花瓶。

幸運的是 _他的_ 婚姻的終點，對雙方來說都不會太痛苦。因為他們其中一個人從未放過感情。因為他們從未有過愛，有的只是謊言。

他倒回床上，轉身背對他的父親。短而熱的痛感通過他的傷腿，但他試著盡力忽略。他做的不是很好，但就表現出拒絕他父親靠近的樣子而言，算是不錯了。

「我要一個人靜一靜。」他低聲說。「不管你有什麼要說的，我都不想聽。」

在他身後的，他的父親嘆了口氣，但沒有移動半分。

最後他還是開口了。樂試著裝睡，但他們兩個人都知道他實際上沒有睡著。

「我很抱歉。」他父親說。「我從來都不想傷害你。」

「我這輩子的摯愛利用和我結婚來隱藏他祕密特務的身分，是因為你。」樂喃喃自語，「我不覺得你有別的方法可以傷我更深了。或許只剩在我知道這一切之前，我親眼看到你殺掉他可以吧。」

「……不要說那種話。」八乙女宗助說，但他兒子不再回話了。他仍然很疲倦，而且他的腿痛得要命。在他胸膛裡的那顆心無聲地淌著血。

樂陷入了不安的沉睡中。

_「樂。」天在電話裡說。「樂，我想通了一件事情，我覺得我有必要告訴你。」_

_在他們第一次一起去喝咖啡之後，過了一個月。天已經從高中畢業，就快要去念大學了。他利用空閒時間讀樂推薦給他的書，他們很頻繁地討論這些。他們甚至見了很多次面，樂開始很認真地有了這樣的疑問，他是否找到了他的靈魂伴侶。_

_「好吧，你繼續說吧。」他說。_

_「不是用電話講，傻瓜。」天說。「你在家嗎？」_

_「還沒。」他說。「不過我現在在我家附近的公園。我之前給你看過的長椅，記得嗎？我看書看到忘記時間了。現在都天黑了。」_

_「我會很快到。」語畢，天沒有說再見就掛斷了電話。天通常更喜歡傳訊息，樂想，他剛才為什麼打給他？儘管是為了宣布自己想要和他談一件事情。_

_一分鐘後他如期而至，樂根本沒料到他會那麼準時。他跑著穿越草皮，甚至都沒注意自己的腳步。_

_啊，樂真的很喜歡他。_

_天氣喘吁吁地喊著他的名字，在那瞬間樂很想親他。但他沒那麼做，他給了天一點喝的，天感激地接了過去。他喝得又快又急，沒幾秒鐘就喝光了樂的瓶子。_

_然後他說：「我想我愛上你了。」與此同時他放開了瓶子，沒浪費半點時間，簡單明瞭。這種告白就像是天會做的，而且有種奇特的可愛，把樂驚呆了一秒鐘。_

_天被他的反應弄得有點困窘，他好像被空氣噎住了，彷彿離水的魚。_

_「_ _……_ _你對我沒有同樣的感覺也沒關係。」當他和他一起坐在河堤邊的時候，天很迅速地對他這麼保證。「我只是覺得我得告訴你。」_

_「謝啦。」樂慢慢地說。「誰不會愛上我呢？」_

_天開玩笑地捶了一下他的手臂。「夠了哦。」_

_「跟我來場約會。」樂於是這麼說。「或一百場。」_

_「現在馬上？」_

_「如果你有空的話。」_

_「我有！」_

_「那我們還等什麼呢？」_

_他們去家庭餐廳吃了晚餐，然後樂開車載天回家。他們在天家門前那個不停閃爍的燈泡下接吻，每當有人接近入口時，它就會自動亮起。_

_樂這輩子從沒有這麼開心過。_

_三年後，樂在和天告白那次同一張長椅那裡和天求婚，這是他最幸福的時光。_

_他們歡笑、爭吵、生活，他們相愛，一切都很完美，樂曾經想要擁有的都有了。_

_他們不像他的雙親一樣_ _──_ _他們確實也會吵架，但他們的爭吵不會結束於摔破花瓶、他們的心、以及婚姻，而是結束於道歉、兩個人在寧靜的傍晚一起窩在沙發上。_

_樂那時是全世界最幸福的男人。_

但這些全部都不是真的，樂從醫院走回家時，一邊苦澀地這樣想。他拄著拐杖，但如果他運氣好的話，他短時間內應該就可以自行走動，至少醫生是這麼告訴他的。在他已經中彈之後，他很幸運，而且他住院的那段時間得到了充分的休息。

他不知道他在家裡要做什麼。

所謂的家，指的是他和天用他們的積蓄買下來的公寓。樂會在裡面的小廚房為他們下廚，起居室堆滿書和電影、偶爾為之的電玩遊戲，音樂櫃跟音響是天送給他的六周年禮物。臥室裡就無需再提了。

很快就是他們的九周年。樂本來已經做好了計畫。

回家意味著回到過去幾年來他一直信以為真的、誠實的、幸福的空虛生活。

他感到很空虛，如同行屍走肉，除了悲傷和失望以外別無他物。

樂納悶誰會是先搬出去的那個。

會是他，還是天？如果他們雙雙搬離，誰要處理那個廚房、音響、還有那些書？

很長的一段時間裡，他們一直都是「他們」，樂已經不知道要怎麼回到只有自己的時候。

他的母親也曾有過這樣的感覺嗎？

公寓空蕩蕩的，好吧，這正是樂印象中該有的樣子，就在他去醫院之前。但這裡依然是……空下來的。

在他離開後還沒有人住進去過。

他的家變成了它自身的陰影，一艘裝滿家具的幽靈船。

天沒有來過這裡──這就是為什麼它沒人住。

臥室看起來彷彿什麼都沒發生過，窗戶已經被換新了，床單上沒有血。從牆上掉下來的相框也被換過了。牆壁顏色不太亮，相框則有點太新了，和這個地方不協調，他們之所以買下這個，是因為樂在商店裡失手把它掉在了地上。相框裡面裝著的是他們前一次旅遊的照片。

樂把相框轉了一個方向，好讓相片對著牆壁。他現在看見天的臉會受不了，至少不要是天笑得那麼燦爛，連臉頰都因為和大魚拉扯的疲憊而微微發紅，而樂只釣到了小小的魚的那個時候。他不記得照片是誰拍的了，但這一直是他最喜歡的合照之一。

然而現在他甚至無法直視它。

當樂坐上床時，他注意到兩張床墊的其中一張不是他熟悉的。那也是新的。

他討厭這樣。

他應該怎麼做才好？搬出去？搬去哪裡？他又該拿這間公寓怎麼辦？看起來天是不會回來了。

樂蜷縮在已經不新的那張床墊上。

他們的雙人床是天的主意。他想要一張自己的床墊，而樂放任他的小奢侈。

現在躺在天的床上有種奇怪的感覺。它聞起來已經沒有天的味道了，樂又很厭惡它摸起來這麼冷、冷冰冰的。他從沒想過那天晚上是否也這麼冷，而天是離他很近，或者已經離開了一段時間。

他離開的原因很有可能是為了他的秘密任務，樂不帶感情地想。這也就是為什麼他沒有早一點回來。但既然傷害已經造成，即便天回來得更早，也不會改變什麼。

樂決定，這件事情可以有另外一個選擇，他不會搬出去──但天的東西必須清掉。

他才不要繼續住在這間半死不活的公寓裡。

他翻出他們多年前搬進來時用的那些可以重複使用的箱子，從天的衣服著手。

這是最簡單的，因為那些衣服本來就摺得好好的，或者掛在衣櫃裡屬於他丈夫的那側。

他發現做這件事情有某種放鬆的效果。把他不想要出現在自己人生裡的，某人的衣服清出去，對他而言頗有好處。如果他留下天的衣服，他會依賴它，因此更思念他。或許他應該把這些捐出去……至少，如果天沒來拿的話。

但他又是在跟誰說笑呢？天直到現在都沒來拿走他們，為什麼又會選在樂已經從醫院回來的現在過來拿？

他的手機響起，螢幕上出現的是他父親的號碼。樂按下「拒絕接聽」，讓他父親被轉到語音信箱。他只配和機器聲音說話（樂沒有自己錄製答錄留言）並且跟他們解釋他想說的話。也許他會說，他那個莫名其妙的秘密情報公司從現在起將竭盡所能，防止樂陷入危險，或者他會再次道歉。

樂很納悶為什麼他不一開始就跟他講。他本來可以幫上忙的，他也可以一起在公司工作，就算不在行政部門，也可以做其他別的。那他們現在就不會落到這個地步了。

他的手指埋進了天最喜歡的毛衣裡，那是他三年前為聖誕節買的，這種織物粗糙、而且穿舊了，被穿著、洗滌了很多遍，但摸起來仍然柔軟、觸感很好，他感覺膽汁滿上了他的喉嚨。

天用謊言讓他愛上了他。

他的心碎了，即便他那顆充滿疑惑的心還沒得到全部的答案，他還是近乎絕望地抱著希望。

希望這一切其實都是一場夢。

希望天會回到他身邊。

那麼或許，樂不必放棄他的浪漫想法也可以繼續他如此熱愛的生活。能維持和他所愛的人的關係，比世界上任何事情都重要。

眼淚滾下他的臉頰，滴落、滲進了天那件毛衣的布料裡。

不，他不能讓這種情緒控制他。他正在清理天的東西，這不是該哭的時候。

那個裝著天一直很珍惜的，只會在特殊場合配戴的首飾的盒子，從紙箱裡不見了。

樂知道那裡面裝了什麼，當然，那裡面有他弟弟做的手鍊、他們婚禮時他母親送給他的項鍊，數不清的小髮夾，用來把天的頭髮固定住，防止在跳舞的時候掉下來。他們的訂婚戒指也在裡面，那是一對雙花，在手指周圍優雅地生長，像為了他們打造出來的一樣。是他們一起去挑的。

樂猜想婚戒不在那裡面。天會戴著那個簡單的白金戒指去工作，所以它從來就不在那個盒子裡，樂很好奇現在它又會在哪裡。

他在床邊櫃找到了自己的戒指，他睡前把它放在那裡。他把戒指拿了起來，在指間轉動。

戒指從外面看起來樸實無華，但內部刻著心跳，小的那個刻著樂的，大的那個刻著天的。

他那時候覺得這是個好點子，就像是他們之間的生活軌跡，將他們跨越距離相繫在一起。

現在連這個戒指都好像是個謊言。

樂把它放回抽屜裡，

他已經解決了天的衣櫃，下一個就是抽屜了。

抽屜很快就被清空──那裡面只有一些來自天的家人的信件，大部分是他弟弟寄來的，還有一些書，和一些天臨時起意想保留的，拆下來的日曆紙。那是一些樂從來沒聽過的謎語。

樂感覺腸子被挨了一拳，所以當他在低潮時傳訊息給天，天的那些謎語就是這麼來的。

來自雙方的謎語，去思考和分析。所以天其實是自己傳訊息給他的，而不是讓其他的情報員替他做這件事情。

真貼心，樂苦澀地想。

床邊櫃現在已經空了，但它小得有點奇怪，比樂的那個床邊櫃還小，明明這兩個應該要是同樣的尺寸。

樂把它拉離牆邊，他發現櫃子的後方還有大約數公分的空間。

那裡面還有一些東西。

進行了一些探測和測試後，他找到了一個開口，他有點太用力了，樂打開了抽屜櫃後面的一個小門。

那裡面也沒放太多東西。一副舊型號的耳機，但他看得出來那副耳機沒被用過，因為它仍然被包裹在密封的塑膠袋裡面──而且MP3撥放器的型號也有點過時。

當他把它拿出來的時候，一張舊舊的、已經不黏的便利貼，現在儼然只有充當筆記紙的功能了，從MP3撥放器上掉了下來，慢悠悠地落到地上。

「給樂。」天親手寫的。在那段文字的旁邊，寫著他們五年前結婚時的日期。

樂吞了吞口水，他突然覺得喉嚨好乾。

這是什麼？顯然，在這上面寫著他的名字，來自天的，那是天的筆跡。

他應該打開來聽嗎？

這是他希望的嗎？這是他可以抓住的、永遠都不放走的救命稻草嗎？是他可以相信的救命稻草？

這真的是個好主意嗎？

無論他做了什麼，天又做了什麼，一切都已經回不去了。

不管天到底留了什麼給他，他們的感情都是假的，不會有任何改變。

他盯著那台MP3撥放器看。

一按下上面的按鈕，它又活了過來。

這電池真是厲害，樂這樣想。

他把耳機拿出來，戴了上去，什麼都沒選就直接按下撥放鍵。

看來裡面只有一個檔案。

天的聲音充滿了他的腦海，像是蘋果樹那天鵝絨一般的花朵、像是野花蜜的香氣。

_「哈囉，樂。」_ 他說。樂幾乎屏住了呼吸。天真的為他錄了這個……五年前？

_「這是我們結婚那天的晚上。」_ 錄音檔裡的天沒有停頓地說。 _「我們在飯店房間裡，月亮從窗戶照了進來，你正在我身邊沉睡著，看起來好完美。月光和你很相配，襯托了你的頭髮，和你的臉。」_

他花了一點時間才繼續說下去。當他再次開口時，他的聲音聽起來弱了一點，也沒那麼確定了。

_「說不定你錯過了你的使命，嗯？應該要成為月亮，而不是一個圖書館員。」_

又一個停頓。樂的心臟怦怦直跳。

_「你會聽見這些，表示你已經找到了我藏這段錄音的地方了。那也就是說，你已經開始著手把我的東西扔掉。沒關係，我相信我藏東西的技術，你應該不會不小心就找到。而且我相信你，樂，不會這樣窺探我的隱私。那不像你會做的事情。我確定你會這麼做，一定是有什麼正經的理由，假真如此，應該是這樣，請相信我是愛你的，不要再聽下去了，如果你還想好好活著的話。」_

九条天式幽默。樂覺得天的這段停頓，應該是為了給他時間停止這段錄音檔。好像他還真的會乖乖照著做停下來不聽一樣。

_「……如果你還在聽，這只代表兩件事情。不是我死掉了，你準備把我的東西清掉；就是我們大吵一架，你準備把我的東西清掉。不管是哪種情況，我想這意味著我們要分手了。直到死亡或爭執將我們分開，嗯？」_

他自嘲道。哈哈，婚禮，真好笑。

_「我信任你的判斷，無論你要不要聽到最後。如果我們是為了和我工作無關的事情爭吵，那你就不該再聽下去了，如果你珍惜人生的話。」_

樂連一根手指都沒動。接下來天終於要說正事了。

_「樂，你在我身邊睡得好安詳。我真希望我們可以永遠待在這個飯店房間裡，從早到晚，無憂無慮。_

_也許某天我會因為什麼任務而回不了家，那會讓我很難過。_

_我在這行還不賴，但即便是我，也不是堅不可摧的。即便我在任務裡喪命了，我也不確定你父親會不會告訴你這一切。但我覺得你有權利知道真相，這些年來我一直這麼相信，但我也能理解為什麼你不該知道這些。」_

錄音檔裡的聲音被掐斷了，帶著一點哽咽，那些含淚的字句慢慢地打動了樂的心。

_「我的名字是九条天。我是在你父親手下工作的秘密情報員。他從我那個被暗殺的養父底下接管了這間公司，正因為那個事件，他才會堅持所有的情報員都應該有可信的另一段人生。還要一些用來讓一切變得更真實的人作為掩護。我有一個重逢了的弟弟，但那還不夠，所以他向我建議了你。_

_這計畫很完美，他那時候這麼說。而且是一舉兩得──我會有一個表面上的身分，而你也能得到保護。_

_所以我回去念高中。我在你工作的地方讀書。我監視你、觀察你，我發現了你的喜好，以及你的一舉一動又是怎麼樣的。我把你當成一個任務的目標，只是我的計畫從保護你、或是找出你的秘密，換成了贏得你的心。」_

天的笑聲聽起來是濕潤的。他真的正在哭泣，樂想。天因為這件事情，新婚之夜的那個時候在他的身邊哭。

_「我必須承認，這計畫進行的很順利。」他繼續說。他的聲音裡帶著笑意。「畢竟，你現在是我的丈夫了。」_

那些話語裡純粹的愛意，讓樂的喉嚨緊繃起來。天愛他──或者這也是整場騙局的一部份？只是一個即便在他發現這些事情之後，還能將他挽回的劇碼。

_「我沒有考慮到你有多麼迷人。一切還沒在你身上起作用之前，你就已經俘獲了我的心。『又一次顫抖的呼吸』還記得我們初次見面之後，大概過了一個月，我是怎麼在那個公園裡向你表白的嗎？你不曉得，但我從那之後已經監視著你好幾個月了。終於能和你說上話，改變了我對整個任務的看法。突然之間，這不再是任務了。這就是我想做的事情。我想要告訴你我喜歡你，我需要你。我喜歡的人，我想告訴你我對你的感覺。這和當初說好的劇本不一樣，我本不該在你說出這些話之前先對你說，但我就是控制不住我自己。所以，我還是去見了你，把這些感覺告訴了你。」_

樂拿著MP3撥放器的手不停顫抖著，他不知道該怎麼做。

_「所以，樂，現在既然你知道了真相，我只是為了任務利用你當我的掩護，我欺騙了你有關我的工作的事情，這一切都是我計畫好的，但我沒辦法阻止我自己真的愛上你，你要怎麼做？」_

突然間，有另外一個聲音從耳機傳出。樂認出那是他自己的。

_「……天，你在跟誰說話？」_ 他問。他的聲音因為睡眠和婚禮的筋疲力竭而嘶啞。 _「過來這裡。」_

_「等我一下好嗎，親愛的？」_ 當天起身並且走離床鋪的時候，有一些沙沙的雜音。從耳機傳來陽台的門被打開又關起來的聲音。

樂記得他們婚禮那天的晚上天去接了一通電話。當他在深夜醒來的時候，天正在和某人說話。他在陽台上把電話講完了，不久之後才又進來房間。

所以這就是他那時候在做的。

_「聽好了，樂，我接下來要告訴你我覺得怎麼做對你來說是最好的：你拿著你的東西然後逃走，把我的東西賣掉，把公寓賣掉，在另外一個城市或國家重新開始。把你的名字、生日、頭髮的顏色都換掉。如果你知道任何和公司有關係的事情，你的生命就陷於危險之中。我們在一起的時候，就已經夠危險了，現在又比之前更危險，因為你父親的地位，但在這一行裡，最有價值的東西是情報。他們會去找你，如果他們發現你能告訴他們的，只是哪部電影會害我哭，以及我是怎麼喝茶的，他們會處理掉你。我不想要這種事情發生。不管我是死是活，我想要你好好活著，因為我愛你。」_

樂感覺自己的心跳慢慢歸於平靜。因為某些原因，他現在完全冷靜下來了。

_「但是，如果我還活著，而你也瘋狂到還想跟我在一起，那就去那個地方，我會在那裡的，我保證。」_

錄音檔裡的天輕輕地嘆了一口氣，他在飯店房間的外面呼出了新鮮的夜晚空氣。

_「哈……我真的希望你永遠不必聽到這些……」_

樂已經想要按停了，但天在這後面還加了一點什麼。

_「今夜的月亮真美……」_

通往陽台的門開了又關。床單的摩娑聲，樂可以聽見自己喃喃自語一些難以聽懂的東西。

_喀喀_ 一聲。錄音檔結束了。

樂盯著MP3撥放器呆了幾秒鐘，然後他摘掉了耳機。

他現在該怎麼辦？

就像天說的，再去追著他跑是不明智的，尤其是發生了這一切之後。

但樂其實很明白，他的心比他的理智、任何合理的考量都還要更快說服了他自己。

他穿上鞋子，把MP3撥放器塞進後面的口袋。

雖然沒必要著急，但樂發現自己還是加快了腳步，他用負傷以及拄著拐杖能有的最快速度，奔過通往天要他前往的地方的那條熟悉小徑。

在天第一次對他表白的長椅上，也是樂和他求婚的長椅上，坐著一個人。

天在長椅前面，從當地超市可重複使用的網袋中拿出無籽葡萄，餵給鴨子吃。

樂注意到他看起來不太好。

在他的眼下有一些黑眼圈，就像是他這陣子都睡不好。他的體重也變輕了嗎？

甚至都還沒經過一個月，但樂覺得他好像有很長、很長的時間都沒見到天了。

有一部分的他只是想站著不動，靜靜品嘗這一刻。畢竟這可能是他最後一次見到天了。而這個天，雖然很累的樣子，但正微笑著餵那些鴨子。相較於那個晚上，這會是比較好的最後一面。那個晚上給樂留下來的，只有天居高臨下的發言，還有天直盯著他的冰冷視線。

但他的腳步聲其實並不怎麼安靜，他的呼吸也是。他還不太習慣拄著枴杖走路，所以他看起來累壞了，但他也不想扔掉拐杖，這會讓他的傷勢變得更糟。天毫無疑問聽見他了，但他無動於衷。

直到樂在他的身邊坐下，他才彷彿終於注意到樂。

「你還是來了。」他說，依然沒有看著樂。

樂點了點頭。

「我曾經希望你不會來的。」天嘆氣道。「我曾經希望……我曾經希望你會走得遠遠的。但我也知道……這種期望很蠢。因為我了解你。」

他聽見這些話時，彷彿有根冰箭刺進了他的心臟。

「天。」他說得很急。他丈夫的側臉看起來僵硬且笨拙。樂不忍心見到他這個樣子，所以他把自己的視線移到其他的地方。他發現天正在擺弄手指上的白金戒指。他的喉頭為之一震。「天，你為什麼希望我不要來？」

天終於轉過來看著樂。他的眼睛閃爍著淚光。

「因為如果你不來的話，至少我可以知道你是安全的。我弄走了那些認識你的人。只剩下你父親和我知道你對公司的事情略知一二。所以如果你沒有出現……我就能確定這世界上我最愛的人仍然活著。」

在那一刻，樂明白天指的是他在錄音檔裡說的那些事情。而且他也知道自己接下來該做什麼了。

他對他伸出了手，掌心向上，那是一個提議。

「我相信你。」他說。「我相信你，而且我愛你，我知道你也愛著我。我……我想要你回來，我需要你回到我身邊。」

天仍然動也不動。他的眼睛緊緊盯著樂對他伸出的那隻手，像個孩子一樣睜大眼睛。他仍對眼前發生的事情感到不敢置信，好像他被困在鏡射的夢境裡，一個樂恨透了他的夢，連第二次機會他都不配有。

「拜託回到我身邊。」樂繼續說下去。「既然你不必再對你的工作保密了，我相信你不會再傷害我了。」

「你這個……大笨蛋。」天說。他現在是真的哭出來了，眼淚從他的臉頰滑落，滴到了腿上。「為什麼是你要說這些話，好像犯錯的人是你一樣？我才是那個應該跪下來求你讓我回去的人。」

「你說我是笨蛋？是誰把那個錄音檔藏了五年啊？如果電池壞了，你打算怎麼辦啊？先讓我問你要不要回來啦。」

「不要！」天抽泣著說。「我才是那個該求你讓我回來的人。」

他知道像這樣吵架對他來講沒半點幫助，但要說他不喜歡這樣，倒也不是。他們已經很久沒像這樣說話了，這是他熟悉的爭吵方式，安全的、充滿愛意的，彷彿什麼都不曾改變。

「好吧。」他於是說。「那你問我吧，天。」

天用他夾克外套的袖子把淚水從臉上抹掉。那件外套晚點八成要拿去洗了，但此刻什麼都不要緊。

「樂，你願意讓我回到你身邊嗎？」

「當然。現在快過來這裡。」

天終於握上了他的手。

「跟我來場約會。」樂於是說。「或一百場。」

「現在馬上？」

「如果你有空的話。」

「為了你，我永遠有空。」


End file.
